Lovehearts and Sunglasses
by EmeraldCityMagic95
Summary: A seven year old Kurt has an unforgettable encounter at a sweet shop, will he ever see Blaine again? (Kid!Klaine)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: God knows what this is.. welcome to my weird mind and obession with sweets, _Get Happy, Mr Anderson _will be updated soon, sorry for the delay!**

Kurt Hummel was seven years old, and what do seven year olds love?

_Candy._

Hence why he was currently dragging his mom, Elizabeth, across the mall to a small yet incredibly inviting sweet shop with an elaborate window display.

"Please can we go in, pleease... just to look, it smells so good." Kurt pleaded practically bouncing on the spot as he pulled his mother's hand.

"Okay, okay, just calm down a little." Elizabeth smiled to herself and shook her head at her son's excitement. "How about we buy some sweets for all of us, pick your dad something as well." She explained letting Kurt run into the shop ahead of her.

"Oh my…" Kurt squealed, standing in the middle of the store wide-eyed as he took everything in.

Kurt heard someone chuckling behind him and span around to see a friendly looking woman smiling widely at him.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked from behind the counter.

"M-maybe...I would like some candy for me and my mom, oh and my dad! Please... Oh, I'm Kurt." He remembered his manners just as Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm, I might be able to help. What's your favourite candy Kurt?" The friendly woman asked as she stepped out from behind the counter and crouched down to Kurt's level.

"I like the strawberry hearts, the really sour and chewy ones." Kurt replied looking hopeful.

The woman smiled and stood back up. "You're in luck, I had some delivered earlier. I'll just pop out back."

Kurt looked up to his mom once the she had left, only to be distracted by the appearance of a small figure peering out from behind the counter with shy smile and a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You're not that lady. Where'd she go?" Kurt exclaimed pointing in the direction of the small boy, startling him.

"Oh, t-that's my mommy, she owns the shop." The boy whispered.

"That's so cool! I wish my family owned a sweet shop. My dad owns a car shop, he fixes them." Kurt shrugged, uninterested.

"I like cars too, especially red ones and purple ones. They're my favourite." Blaine smiled, nervously playing with the hem of his t-shirt as he looked down at the floor and then back to Kurt, noticing he was slightly taller.

"I love purple too, and blue and pink, but my friend told me that just because I'm a boy I shouldn't like pink, but I don't care." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I like pink too, I have bright pink sunglasses." Blaine replied, feeling slightly more confident around the other boy.

"I forgot... I'm Kurt." He took a small step away from his mother and held out his gloved hand.

Blaine timidly stepped out from behind the counter and lightly shook Kurt's hand. Only now could Kurt fully see Blaine. He was dressed in a pair of maroon jeans, a t-shirt with the movie _Tangled _on and what appeared to be bright blue converse.

"Oooh, I love _Tangled_!" Kurt beamed, gesturing to Blaine's t-shirt.

Blaine blushed and wrapped his arms around himself self-consciously.

"I do too. Who...who is your favourite character? Mines Flynn he's really awesome." Blaine rocked on his heels, briefly looking up to see who he assumed was Kurt's mom smiling down at them both. She quickly averted her eyes when she noticed Blaine staring at her.

"I like Flynn too; he's really…um…pretty." Kurt whispered, blushing.

"You think so? I do too but my brother told me I was silly." Blaine frowned, pouting slightly.

Just then then Blaine's mom reappeared holding a jar of what could only have been Kurt's sweets.

"Oh, there you are Blaine; your brother said you were back. I hope he was no trouble." She glanced between the two boys and smiled, then looked across to Elizabeth.

"He was no trouble at all was he Kurt? You two seemed to get on great." Kurt nodded in response, before giving Blaine a curious look.

"Blaine, I like that that name." Kurt grinned earning a small giggle from the shorter boy.

Kurt suddenly spotted the jar, his eyes lighting up immediately. Mrs Anderson noticed Kurt gazing at the jar and placed it down on the counter.

"What else would you like?" She asked Kurt, leaning on the counter.

"Oh, um…Blaine what other candy is good?" Kurt frowned when he realised that Blaine had retreated further back behind the counter.

"I…I like the cherry shaped sweets they taste really good, oh and rainbow twizzlers." Blaine paused to scan his eyes around the store briefly. "Oh, oh and this candy that turns your tongue blue, it's my favourite and it tastes awesome like blueberries."

Kurt's smile had grown impossibly wider; he was staring at Blaine in awe.

He turned to his mom. "Can we get what Blaine said, please?" He begged

"How about today just get yours, some of the cherries as they're your dads favourite and I'll have some lemon sherbet. If you're good we can come back next week." She explained. Mrs Anderson was already beginning to weigh out the candy.

"I will, promise." Kurt replied with an innocent smile. He was too engrossed with his sweets that he hadn't realized Blaine had disappeared.

As Kurt and his mom bid farewell to Mrs Anderson he heard footsteps gradually getting closer behind him, it sounded as though the person was in a hurry. He turned around just as Blaine came to a halt in front of him.

"Kurt…um, have these. You can keep them." Blaine smiled bashfully and held out his sunglasses and a small candy.

"But…" Before Kurt could finish Blaine was already gone. He held on tightly to the sunglasses and looked at the candy; it appeared to be a tiny love heart shape.

_You're Cute _was printed on the heart in red, one word either side.

Kurt smiled to himself and carefully placed the small candy in the top pocket of his jacket.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked, confused as she gave her son a quizzical look.

"He gave me his sunglasses, I can keep them." Kurt explained enthusiastically, deciding not to tell him mom about the candy.

"What was that you just put in your pocket?" She raised an eyebrow at her son.

"It... was n-nothing…" Kurt blushed and grabbed hold of his mom's hand, this time pulling her out of the mall. "I think dad wants his sweets, we should go surprise him at work."

Elizabeth laughed softly knowing Kurt was hiding something. "Good idea."

That evening whilst getting ready for bed Kurt remembered what his mom had told him earlier.

"So we're definitely going back next week?" He asked while cleaning his teeth.

"Of course, I promised you." She smiled softly.

The next week came and Kurt never showed at the sweet shop…

Blaine waited for Kurt until closing time…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... yeah, update time. I plan on updating this and Get Happy, Mr Anderson more frequently in the next few weeks, holidays! Anyway, have an amazing Christmas! **

Christmas in New York was spectacular. The decorations – not to mention the lights and of course the atmosphere with the streets bustling with tourists, shoppers frantically searching for a last minute gift and of course, there were the holiday scrooges who avoided the streets as much as possible.

Having only moved to New York a year ago Kurt was yet to experience his first Christmas in New York. Burt and Carole were due to arrive in two days. Thankfully Rachel was going home for the holidays which meant he had their shared apartment all to himself, the first real time since they'd moved in. A whole two weeks to himself. As much as he loved Rachel living with her twenty- four seven wasn't the easiest of tasks.

_Another Christmas alone and single. _Kurt thought to himself and sighed as he slowly strolled through Central Park, no real destination in sight. It was a regular occurrence for him to pick up his usual from the nearest Starbucks and then aimlessly walk around Central Park for a few hours, sometimes stopping to listen to a busker or finding that quiet spot where he could read in peace without Rachel's constant singing for several hours, an escape.

Today was no different from any other, apart from the fact that Rachel had left earlier in the morning leaving Kurt with no real plans for the day. He sat down at one of his regular spots, the chaos of the city left far behind as he watched people go about their lives. As much as he loved the city sometimes it was a little overwhelming and the park was the perfect place to take a break from everything. Once he'd finished his drink Kurt continued his walk and happened to stumble across a small Christmas market with a variety of stalls and mini shops.

Kurt browsed around all of the stalls, purchasing a gift for Carole and a vintage Christmas mistletoe shaped brooch for himself. The last stall – well, shop - was a small grotto covered in fairy lights and had white snowflakes covering the windows. There was a sign suspended over the entrance which read _Candy Magic._ Kurt was immediately enticed by the small shop and took a step closer to the door, only now realizing that it was dark inside, lit only by a small light at the back. He peered through a clear patch in the window and could make out several rows of candy and jars at the back. With a sigh Kurt turned to leave, spotting a note on the inside of the door, written neatly in a red pen – a woman Kurt suspected.

_Come back tomorrow for all your Christmas candy needs. _

_Have a magical day! _

_-B_

Kurt couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, whoever 'B' was they were incredibly cheesy. He made a mental note to return tomorrow and with that he started the long walk back to his apartment.

Later that evening after he'd treated himself to takeout Thai food, Kurt pulled out his laptop and typed _Candy Magic _into the search bar, curiosity getting the better of him. The top result was the link to a store in, wait… Ohio? Kurt did a double take, instantly clicking onto the link. Half an hour later Kurt had discovered that it was a family run business, now in its third generation. The fact that the shop originated from his home state made him even more intrigued to check it out tomorrow.

Overnight there had been a dusting of snow, adding to the beauty of Central Park. Kurt was on his usual afternoon stroll, coffee in hand when someone on a skateboard came out of nowhere, speeding past him in a blur causing him to drop the coffee on the floor.

_Just my luck. _Kurt thought as he picked up the cup and threw it into the trash before continuing with his walk.

A little over ten minutes later Kurt returned to the same spot as the day before, heading straight for _Candy Magic. _Luckily this time the lights were on and the door was open, he could hear the chorus to _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas _playing before he'd even set foot in the shop, this alone brought a smile to his face.

The shop could have been no bigger than his bathroom Kurt noticed as he entered the small wonderland, instantly being hit with the smell of winter spices. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes momentarily before sensing someone else's eyes on him. He opened one eye to find a guy, possibly around his age eyeing him curiously, a smile playing on his lips. Kurt glanced around to find the shop was empty, apart from him and whoever was behind the counter. He felt himself blush and awkwardly walked over to look at the display of festive sweets in the corner. He picked up a handful of candy canes and was just about to attempt to reach for another when a basket appeared at his side startling him, causing him to drop several candy canes on the floor.

"Here let me help." A voice came from beside him.

"Thanks." Kurt mumbled and finally looked up to discover the source of the voice was the guy who had only been standing behind the counter minutes ago.

"No problem." The guy said in a soft voice. "Find everything you're looking for?"

"Oh, um… I haven't really looked yet." Kurt replied, placing the rest of the candy canes into the basket.

"Well, if you need any help I'll be over by the till." He handed Kurt the basket and walked back over to the till, humming along to _White Christmas _that was currently playing.

Kurt smiled appreciatively and took the basket out of his hands, continuing looking around the store. He glanced up several times surprised to find the guy staring back at him, shyly smiling each time he was caught.

Twenty minutes later Kurt hoisted the basket onto the counter, shaking out his hands as he did so.

"Either you really like candy or you have a lot of people to buy for." The guy joked, beginning to take the items out of the basket, running them through the till.

Kurt shrugged. "Both, actually I was wondering if you have any of those sour hearts, you probably don't since I haven't eaten them since I was kid."

The cashier paused to look up at Kurt. "Y-yeah… we do." He stuttered, turning around to pull a jar off the shelf. This gave Kurt the perfect opportunity to study the cute guy without being caught. The first thing he noticed was his bright blue converse. He smiled to himself only to realize that he was being watched again.

"I know they don't match but they're my favourite colour." He guy explained, pointing to his shoes.

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, no, no it's not that. They remind me of someone I knew years ago."

By now all of Kurt's purchases had been placed in bags.

"That'll be twenty nine dollars exactly." He said smiling at Kurt.

"Is... is that all?" Kurt asked, confused, as he handed over thirty dollars.

"Yep." He nodded and handed Kurt his change. "Hey, um... I'm sorry for making you drop your coffee earlier."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "You were the one on the skateboard?" He asked only to receive a shy nod in reply.

He grabbed his bags off of the counter and pulled out his small bag of hearts which were on top, he managed to snatch one off the top. "It's like reliving my childhood." Kurt beamed, mid-chew.

The guy behind the counter shrugged. "I always preferred the cherries."

"This day is too weird." Kurt shook his head. "I guess I'll see you round…" He smiled softly and backed away from the counter, heading towards the door.

"K-kurt?" A small voice came from behind.

Kurt dropped his bags and turned around, to find the same guy from before holding out what appeared to be a tiny candy.

_This can't be happening. _Kurt thought as he stared at the guy expressionless.

He took the candy with a shaky hand and turned it over.

_Call me. _

"Bla-Blaine?" Kurt whispered in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I should** **have updated months ago! And as I did promise.. I would update! So.. here it is, this kind of focuses more on Blaine.. but nevertheless, its progress.. Oh, and reviews? Thank you! **

Blaine had always been involved in the family business, knowing every product by the age of ten. His grandmother had started the confectionary shop when she was in her thirties, only for it to be then passed onto his mom who had been the key to the gradual expansion of the small family run business from Ohio.

One thing that had been absent throughout Blaine's life was his father, who, as far as Blaine knew had only been present at his birth. He and his mom had formed a close bond and when he'd come out to her at thanksgiving during his senior year she had been nothing but supportive and accepting, offering to take her son to any dates and have ice cream on standby if things didn't work out. Unfortunately, Blaine had only been on several dates, far from a serious relationship, his longest lasting three weeks because apparently it ''wasn't going anywhere'' or so the guy had said. The most Blaine had ever done was kiss another guy, let alone anything further. Deep down he knew that was the reason why none of his relationships had worked.

Studying at NYU meant that Blaine was only able to return home to the family shop during the holidays. It had been his mom who had suggested that he apply for a pitch at the Christmas market and after much deliberating he had agreed, hoping it would prove to be the confidence boost he needed.

* * *

With a sigh Blaine double checked the lock on the small shop before heading back towards his apartment. He had only moved into his own apartment several months ago, his mom insisting she paid for half of the initial cost, which he was eternally grateful for considering sharing with three of his friends from University was gradually becoming too much, all of them in relationships.

As much as he hated closing early his brother, Cooper, was in town and insisting some brotherly bonding time which essentially consisted of being dragged to some bar and ending up sitting alone whilst his brother was surrounded by girls. Not one guy ever showed any interest.

To no surprise Blaine found himself situated on a bar stool in some random club whilst Cooper danced with what must have been the twentieth girl. He checked the time on his phone and with one last sip of his drink pushed through the crowd of drunken people towards the exit, relieved when the cool winter breeze hit his face. The walk back to the apartment was pleasurable, the snow beginning to fall and set on the already frosty ground, the chaos of the snowflakes had always fascinated Blaine, the white flakes swirling in a chaotic yet strangely calming manner.

At 3am Blaine was awoken by the drunken whisperings and childish laughs of Cooper and whoever he'd brought home. Never had he wished more that his room was on the other side of the apartment. With a groan he pulled the covers completely over his head. After an hour of tossing and turning Blaine pushed himself out of bed wrapping the covers tightly around himself and headed out to the balcony. Leaning against the railings he looked down at the empty streets below, the nightlife long peaked. His breath fogged as he exhaled, dissipating into the bitterly cold air, with a shiver he headed back inside, noticing it was already five.

_How I am ever going to be up at nine?_ He thought.

With a sigh he collapsed down onto the couch and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

"Blaine…get up!" Cooper called as he loomed over his brother and proceeded to hit him on the head with a pillow.

"What time is it?" Blaine mumbled sleepily from where his face was buried inside the covers.

"Um…ten I think." He frowned and briefly looked up to the clock. "Yeah ten..."

"Shit." Blaine sat up quickly attempting to untangle himself from the covers, stumbling slightly as he did so.

"Somewhere to be?" Cooper asked, raising an eyebrow as he steadied his brother.

"Work Coop, remember that little thing called work? No? Didn't think so." He sighed as pushed his way past his brother, slamming his bedroom door shut.

With five minutes to spare Blaine remerged from his room having dressed quickly into a _Captain America _t-shirt, his signature blue skinny jeans and converse. He picked up his skateboard from where it had been left in the hallway and made his way back out into the living room where Cooper was sprawled out on the couch watching some terrible daytime TV show.

"Well I'm actually going to do something productive with my day, do whatever but don't touch my room." He warned and grabbed his jacket from the table.

"I'm sorry about last night okay? Why don't we meet for lunch, I'll make it up..." Cooper mumbled apologetically.

"Fine I already gave you one more chance the last time you randomly showed up here. My lunch is at one, text me whenever you're ready." Without even looking at his brother Blaine left the apartment and made his way out onto the busy streets below.

* * *

The morning had been relatively quiet, only a few people making purchases. Blaine was grateful when it rolled around to one, his stomach rumbling on cue. He grabbed his skateboard and left a sign up notifying he would be back in an hour. Once across the street he pulled his phone out.

_I've found a small deli near you and yes before you ask they have chocolate muffins._

_Coop_

Blaine rolled his eyes and headed towards the deli where he suspected he could find his brother.

To say lunch was awkward was an understatement.

"I just…I don't get it; you're quite a catch Blaine." Cooper grinned taking a sip of his espresso.

Blaine shrugged, picking at the napkin on his plate. "You're just saying that because you're my brother."

Cooper hit his brother playfully on the arm. "But still, I'm sure there are plenty of guys out there desperate to get your candy." He smirked.

Blaine blushed furiously, kicking his brother in the shin under the table. "Seriously?"

"What? Only trying to lighten the mood." He said defensively.

Blaine shook his head praying the conversation would be over sooner rather than later. "I'm just… I have no idea where to start." He mumbled.

Cooper sighed, his eyes widening as he looked at his phone. "How about we talk about this later? I have a... um… friend to visit." He abruptly stood up, pushing past a woman trying to lift her pushchair up the steps.

"Sure, whatever." Blaine muttered, automatically standing up to help the struggling woman.

"Here let me help." He picked up one end of the pushchair easing it up the steps smoothly.

"You're a lifesaver, thank you." The woman smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome. Oh you dropped something." Blaine crouched down to pick up a small pink rabbit, placing it in the pushchair.

The woman couldn't help but smile. "You'll make a guy very happy one day."

"Oh… um…I hope so." Blaine blushed and headed back to his table as the woman pushed past to meet her friend.

Blaine loved having his brother around but always felt as though he was put second best to whoever Cooper decided to jump into bed with.

He sat alone at the table picking at his chocolate muffin, unaware of the time until his phone alarm signalled that it was already 2pm.

"Shit." He mumbled for the second time that day, grabbed his skateboard and dashed out the door muttering a thank you to the cashier.

* * *

Blaine sped through Central Park, narrowly avoiding a group of tourists. He was too focused on making it back to the shop in time that he accidently elbowed a guy holding a coffee. He slowed down slightly to glance around noticing him putting his cup in the bin and brushing himself down.

Five minutes later and the shop was back open, albeit Blaine still being slightly out of breath.

_It can't be. _Blaine thought as the same guy from the park entered the shop a little over ten minutes later.

He couldn't help the smile that formed when the guy closed his eyes and absorbed the atmosphere of the shop, although before he knew it a pair of blue eyes were gazing at him curiously. Feeling himself blush Blaine busied himself, organizing the jars of sweets behind the counter.

Blaine couldn't help but glance at the guy, taking in his perfect appearance the way his jeans fitted tightly – _Wait what?! _He shook his head, picked up a basket and nervously walked over to the guy who was obviously struggling to hold everything.

After Blaine had given him the basket he returned back to the counter, unable to stop himself from humming _White Christmas, _it was one of his favourite Christmas songs after all. Each time he glanced up he found the guy also looking his way, each time he smiled bashfully before rummaging through a jar of sweets.

With a loud thump a basket was dropped onto the counter a little while later.

"Either you really like candy or you have a lot of people to buy for." Blaine joked as he began taking the items out.

"Both actually I was wondering if you have any of those sour hearts, you probably don't since I haven't eaten them since I was a kid." The guy shrugged and Blaine couldn't help but stare momentarily.

_Did he just say? _Blaine shook himself out of his daze.

"Y-yeah we do." He stuttered, cursing himself for letting his nerves get the better of him.

Once he had grabbed the jar Blaine noticed the guy looking at him, he followed his gaze down to his bright blue converse.

"I know they don't match but they're my favourite colour." He explained feeling slightly self-conscious under the guy's scrutiny.

Thankfully he needn't have worried. "Oh no, no it's not that. They remind me of someone I knew years ago."

_It can't be… _ By now Blaine had neatly packed all of the candy into bags.

"That'll be twenty nine dollars exactly." He smiled; hoping whoever this guy was wouldn't have realized that Blaine had deducted ten dollars from the overall cost.

"Is... is that all?" The decidedly near perfect guy asked.

"Yep." Blaine nodded unable to say anything else without making it obvious as he handed the change over, his fingers lightly brushing against the other mans.

"Hey, um… I'm sorry for making you drop your coffee earlier." Blaine mumbled apologetically, a sudden boost of confidence spurring the conversation.

The guy raised his eyebrows. Blaine dreading what he was going to say next.

"You were the one on the skateboard?" He asked. Blaine nodding shyly in reply, his voice suddenly disappeared.

Blaine braced himself for being yelled at for being ignorant or something, only to be surprised when the man pulled his bags off the counter and pulled out the small bag of sweets on top.

"It's like reliving my childhood." He beamed.

"I always preferred the cherries." Blaine shrugged nonchalantly.

After the guy had said his goodbyes and was about to reach the door Blaine grabbed the small candy he'd hidden on the counter and stepped out from behind.

_It's now or never. _He thought and managed to find his voice, anxiously holding out the small candy.

"K-kurt?" He said quietly, feeling his heart rate increase as the guy dropped his bags.

As the candy was taken from his hand Blaine was pretty sure he was in some kind of dream, only to be woken by the soft voice in front of him.

"Bla-Blaine?" He whispered in disbelief, Blaine only just managing to hear him.

"Y-yeah." He said shakily staring at Kurt with wide eyes.

"You… I... this…" Kurt gestured to the candy in his noticeably shaky hand.

Blaine just stood there dumbfounded, his eyes wide as he continued to stare at the man in front of him.

Before he knew what was happening he found himself being engulfed in a tight embrace, instantly bringing his hands up to wrap tightly around Kurt's waist. Both men remained silent, the only sounds being the quiet sniffs from where Kurt had buried his face in Blaine's neck. After what felt like hours Blaine pulled away, keeping Kurt at arm's length, enough to look him in the eyes.

"You're... You're... this isn't a dream?" Blaine stammered, his mind hazing over.

This time it was Kurt's time to shake his head, unable to prevent the tears spilling down his cheeks.

The pair just stood there staring at each other, silent tears falling down their cheeks as years' worth of questions and suppressed feelings finally came to the surface.

"Coffee?" They both said at the same time, letting out breaths they had been holding and laughing together as though they'd been friends for years.


End file.
